The design and manufacturing of consumer electronic devices are faced with challenges as consumers continue to demand a greater number of features in devices having smaller form factors. For example, consumers expect devices such as smartphones and smartwatches to include numerous features without compromising the demand for small sizes or sleek appearances.
The need for antennas in handheld devices is one example. In particular, devices such as smartphones include relatively complex antennas. Modern antenna designs are limited by physical and functional constraints due to the small sizes of handheld devices and the functional restrictions imposed by carriers and regulatory agencies. Moreover, a handheld device typically must accommodate numerous antennas, such as a primary cellular antenna, a diversity cellular antenna, a global positioning system (GPS) antenna, a Wi-Fi antenna, a near field communication (NFC) antenna, and the like. Accordingly, current methods of manufacturing components for consumer electronic devices present several challenges due to numerous constraints.